In operation of mobile communications networks in spectra shared with other systems an ongoing issue relates to assigning channels among the diverse systems without interference. In the shared or pooled spectrum, for example, lightly licensed or “white space” bands, there may be multiple networks, sources, and radio access technologies operating in the same geographic location as well as time-frequency spectra. Further, some channels may be unused by some systems or become available in local geographical locations at some times. Additionally, some channels may also be congested due to traffic or interference.